You Belong With Me
by Juli M. Black
Summary: Por acaso não consegue ver que somos o par perfeito para uma historia de amor. Não quero mais ser somente uma amiga.Quero ser mais. Quero ser sua. TRADUÇÃO!


**You Belong With Me**

**Escrito por: **Dani Hale de Withlock Cullen

**Traduzido por: **Juli Hale P. Cullen

**N/A: **Twilight não é meu! Que peninha!

_Inspirada na música You belong with me - Taylor swift_

**

* * *

**

Only Chapter:

Seu nome é Rosalie Lilian Hale, uma garota muito inteligente, que só vive enfurnada em bibliotecas. Ela é uma garota muito bonita, cabelos loiros e corpo esbelto, mas está sempre vestida com camisas largas e um jeans gasto. E seu lindo cabelo loiro ondulado, está sempre preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e ela está sempre a usar um óculos de lentes quadradas, que deveriam ser usados só para leitura mas ela nunca os tira.

_You're on the phone_

_W__ith your girlfriend_ _she's upset_ _she's going off_

_A__bout_ _something that you said_ _she doesn't get your humor_ _Like i do_

Ela está loucamente apaixonada por seu vizinho, Emmett, capitão de futebol, seu melhor amigo de infância. Ele é musculoso, bonito, brincalhão e, claro, é namorado da líder de torcida, Irina.

_I__'m in my room_

_It's a typical T__uesday night_ _I'm listening to the kind of music_ _she doesn't like_

_S__he'll never know your story_

_L__ike I do_

Ele está apaixonado por Irina, e ela só o quer para se divertir. Ele não se dá conta de que quando conta a Rosalie, de que ele terminou com Irina, pois ela o deixou plantado, para ir se encontrar com outro garoto, a machuca.

_B__ut she wears short skirts_ _I wear t-shirts_

_S__he's cheer captain_ _and I'm on the bleachers_

_D__reaming about the day_ _when you wake up and find_

_T__hat what you're looking for,_ _has been here the whole time_

Para ele, ela é sua melhor amiga, a única que realmente o conhece, a única que entende suas piadas. Para ela, ele é seu melhor amigo, seu amor impossível.

Ele é popular e joga no time da escola. Ela é uma nerd que toca na banda da escola.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see _

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

Ele a quer, mas não se atreve a confessar. Ela o quer, mas não têm coragem de dizer por medo de estragar sua amizade. Ela prefere mantê-lo através de sua janela, se comunicando por menssagens.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it bought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

Irina sempre se interpõe entre os dois, será que ela não vê que isso não é um jogo?

_And you've got a smile__ that could light up this whole town_

_I__ haven't seen it in a while since _

_she brought you down__ You say you're fine I _

_know you better than that_

_W__hat your doing with a girl like that?_

Só porque ela é bonita , por acaso pensa que o faz feliz? Ele ainda quer saber porque não é feliz, por acaso não vê?

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers_

_S__he's cheer captain I'm on the bleachers_

_D__reaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_T__hat what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Ela só o deixa mal, será que ele não vê que ela não é o melhor pra você?

_That I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you_

_See you belong with me standing by and_

_Waiting at your backdoor all this time_

_How could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

Será que ele não vê que Rosalie é à única que o conhece, que o faz rir, que ri junto com ele. O que falta para ele se dar conta de que Rosalie o ama? Oque falta para ela, tambem se dar conta de que ele a ama?

_Oh, I__ remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night _

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I__ know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I__ know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Ela o conheçe desde pequena, e ele também a conhece. Sabem tudo, um sobre o outro. São mais que só amigos.

_Can't you see I'm the one__who understands_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me._

Tudo oque falta é a coragem, a coragem para confessar, pois o amor eles já têm.

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

Ninguem pode impedir, ninguem pode ficar entre eles, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde se darão conta de que eles se pertencem.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought_

_Just maybe_

_You belong with me_

Acreditem, a todo tempo eles pensam um no outro, pois eles querem o outro esteja bem.

Um dia eles criaram coragem o suficiente para dizer que se amam. Quem sabe esse dia não seja no dia da formatura, assim como em todos os filmes românticos que tem um final feliz.

_You belong with me__._

_(Taylor Swift)_

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Hola!

Está é a minha primeira tradução, espero que vocês gostem!

Ãham...e quem sabe uma reviewzinha?

Amo vocês!

Bjs.

Juli.


End file.
